


The Biting Truth

by morphia



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Biting, Bottom John Sheppard, Fluff and Smut, Kaidan Porn Week, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Kaidan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphia/pseuds/morphia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan was trying to get Shepard to slow down, and he ended up fucking him through the mattress and biting him while at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Biting Truth

**Author's Note:**

> For Kaidan Porn Week I decided to do a little bit of a twist. There's a long list of prompts in my prompts file, but this one was all about kinks.  
> I took the list and sent it to a friend without interpretations, told her to choose. This is what she chose:
> 
> Odaxelagnia: I’ll write our characters biting each other in a sexual manner
> 
> So, I wrote. Admittedly not my shiniest piece, but I like it. Extending thanks to bioticshenanigans, logicalfangirl (both @ tumblr) and my bff smiledesu (on AO3) for brainstorming and beta reading. And of course my husband, for convincing me to actually post.
> 
> Enjoy the trash porn.

 

 ~

It was a surprise to both of them when it happened. There had been more than a handful of times that found them rolling around in bed, and nearly as many times where that activity had lead to them engaging in vigorous lovemaking. Never before, however, did either of them even mention in a gesture or a word that they might be interested in this type of thing.

The night was much like any other night on the  _Normandy_ . The faint sounds of the massive drive core were barely heard up in the Commanding Officer's cabin, leaving the place relatively quiet. For the first time in a while, Kaidan had managed to convince John to just lie back and rest, even though he wasn't going to sleep. The day had been hectic, and fighting had been intense. Both of them were still recovering from the adrenaline storm and mingled emotions. The silence sat heavy between them.

Thoughts raced through Kaidan's head. Over and over again he saw the images of Shepard being flanked, of his barriers flickering to try and keep up with the assault. He felt the phantom tingles of the cryo blast he'd slammed into the pile, remembered the crunch the gruesome Husks made when Shepard popped a bullet in each one. He could still feel the faint warmth of Shepard's hand through both their gauntlets as he helped him up. How many more times would he be able to survive watching Shepard nearly take a fall?

Kaidan turned on his side, facing Shepard, watching his tense features. The moments when Shepard looked relaxed and loose were few and far between, these days. The thought twisted in Kaidan's chest and he scooted closer. "Hey," he said, smiling when Shepard's eyes opened and his head turned to glance back.

"Hey yourself," Shepard said, shifting onto his side as well. He studied Kaidan's expression as if he was unable to work out what was going on behind it. Kaidan was pretty good with keeping his emotions in check when he needed to. He was also good with expressing them when he could. Well, maybe not as eloquently as he'd have liked, but he could convey them, and that was enough for him. Right now, however, Shepard didn't look like he needed Kaidan's worries added upon his already mounting pile of troubles.

"You look like you could use a distraction," Kaidan finally said, reaching up to run his thumb along the worry lines on Shepard's forehead, the motion sliding along the eyebrow ridge, then caressing at the lines at the corner of his eye. He let his fingers rest against the side of Shepard's head. Kaidan waited for Shepard's eyes to open again before he leaned in to press their lips together.

The kiss lingered longer than usual, and it wasn't as demanding as Kaidan was used to. He wondered if Shepard was still preoccupied with apocalyptic scenarios or if it was because he just wasn't in the mood. When he finally broke the kiss to ask, Shepard's eyes opened once more, and he gave Kaidan a steady look. "I could use some action."

Action? Kaidan almost wanted to laugh. They saw enough action most days to last your average person a lifetime. The last thing he thought Shepard was in need of was action. But, he figured, the kind of action Shepard was after now was vastly different, if the grip at his ass was anything to go by. He smiled, leaning in to nuzzle against Shepard's cheek.

"Yeah?" he asked. "And, uh, how do you want that to go?"

This question consistently brought mixed results. Sometimes, Shepard was in the mood to top, but other times, that wouldn't distract him enough. There were occasions, so he'd told Kaidan, when he didn't want to be the one setting the pace. Maybe keeping himself in check all the time was a thing he needed to occasionally let go of. Whatever the case may have been, Kaidan was willing to take whatever Shepard wanted to do and go with it.

"I need an actual distraction, Kaid," Shepard said, his tone low, careful. It seemed he wasn't fully happy about admitting it, as he kept his eyes on Kaidan's neck rather than his eyes. Kaidan was alright with that.

"Then you'll get it," he said, his tone loose and easy. Their heads were very close together, but their foreheads weren't touching. Kaidan pressed another kiss to Shepard's lips as his hand moved from his face to his shoulder, pushing him easily to lie on his back. Moving with him, Kaidan settled over him, a knee planted on either side of Shepard's thigh. He deepened the kiss, pressing his tongue forward and licking at the warmth he found there.

Shepard lay passively, letting Kaidan do as he pleased for the most part. His hands rested loosely on Kaidan's hips. The only thing he allowed himself to do was to grind up occasionally. Kaidan hummed a sound of appreciation at the motion, his hands sliding down the front of Shepard's shirt. Whose bright idea was it to wear pajamas at all?

It didn't matter, though. It would all be part of the game. Undressing each other, he mused, would add to the anticipation. His hands slid under Shepard's shirt and he pulled a little ways back, breaking the kiss to smile at his lover. "Alright?" he asked, because checking in on Shepard had become something of a second nature for him. Shepard smiled at him like he knew this and was accepting it without reservations.

It had taken some time to get Shepard to understand that Kaidan worried, and that he wouldn't be swayed from being worried by placating statements like 'I'm fine'. That had paid off, because Shepard was finally,  _finally_ , allowing Kaidan a glimpse into those moments when things weren't okay. That was a positive progression for their relationship, since it allowed Kaidan greater freedom to do what he wanted, knowing Shepard genuinely meant it when he said he was okay, and that he would say so if he weren't.

"More than," Shepard said, reaching up to grab handfuls of Kaidan's shirt, then dragging the material upwards. The motion was hint enough, and Kaidan pulled back to get the shirt off completely, before reaching down to help Shepard out of his own shirt.

Lying shirtless before him, Kaidan could see Shepard's chest rise and fall with each breath. He'd always been a little surprised to find the expanse of skin devoid of any scars. The line of work Shepard was in did not warrant unmarred skin, and while he knew the reasoning behind it, it still struck him as a little odd at times. Before long, he leaned down again to press his lips to Shepard's shoulder. Their pajama pants did nothing to hide how the activity was affecting the both of them, and Kaidan rubbed down against Shepard's obvious hard-on.

"You look good, John," Kaidan murmured against his skin, imagining the kind of expression he might find on the man's face when he pulled back to look. It was an amused smile, pretty much what Kaidan had expected, and there was a mischievous glimmer lingering in those beautiful eyes.

"You're pretty hot yourself," Shepard said, his hands running down Kaidan's back, making his eyes fall closed as he enjoyed the touch thoroughly. Fingers skimmed under his pajama pants and grabbed his ass. They rutted against one another for a moment, before Kaidan bit his lower lip and resumed a more mission-oriented mindset. Shepard could be too distracting for his own good.

"Thanks," Kaidan said, a little breathless, and moved to stand on his knees, allowing Shepard to push down his pants. Maneuvering around with some coordination left Kaidan naked, and he reached down to stroke himself once, twice. It felt good, especially with the hungry look Shepard was giving him. He wasted no more time and moved to help Shepard out of his own pants. It was only fair to even out the playing-field.

Once they were both naked, Kaidan straddled Shepard's thighs again and lined their erections together. If there was one thing he liked doing, one thing that turned him on and urged his sex drive, it was seeing their dicks nestled against one another, feeling the heavy heat that was Shepard's need. He reached down to grasp the two of them together and gave a light squeeze.

Shepard, all that while, continued to run his hands over Kaidan's body, pressing into those sensitive places he'd found during previous sessions. That not only felt fantastic, it drove Kaidan for more, faster. He leaned in to kiss Shepard again, letting go of their dicks in favor of running his palm along the well defined abs.

Their chests pressed together, and he let his weight bear down on Shepard for a moment as he fumbled around the bedsheets. Considering their military training and regulations, they weren't always as tidy and orderly as one would expect, and so certain things were left lying around rather than tucked away in the bedside drawers. "Where's the--"

"Lube?" Shepard pressed the cool bottle to Kaidan's side, making him jerk in surprise.

"Ah! What the--" Kaidan exclaimed his protest, but soon recovered and pulled himself up. Shepard was laughing as he brought the bottle between them and handed it over. Kaidan snatched it from him with a grumble. "Jerk."

"It was under the pillows, you wouldn't have found it," Shepard said, not even bothering to sound apologetic about it. "Come on, Kaid," he said, his tone shifting a little. Kaidan turned to look at his handsome face and was so pleased to find him smiling that the cold shock faded from his mind. He mirrored the smile as he climbed off Shepard.

"Alright," Kaidan said, leaning in for one last peck at Shepard's lips. "Turn over?" he asked, because he always asked. He never assumed what position Shepard wanted, and only ever suggested what he wanted. Sometimes, to his great relief, Shepard offered something better, he never took Kaidan's offer without thought. This time, however, Shepard seemed to be all about doing what Kaidan wanted, so he turned and lay on his stomach without so much as a sound.

That gave Kaidan pause. There was so much to pause over. The well defined back muscles, the tempting, round buttocks, and the flex of the body in evident anticipation. But there was more to it. The sheer display of trust, the unflinching willingness to let Kaidan have his back. It was all something to think about, and Kaidan let a hand rest over Shepard's waist before sliding it up, surveying the smooth expanse with nimble fingers.

"Amazing," he breathed, watched as Shepard parted his legs and lifted his ass in clear invitation. Breathing was, Kaidan mused then, redundant at best. He swallowed once before running that same hand down, lower over Shepard's back, until his fingers finally traced a trail between Shepard's cheeks. A gasp rattled through Shepard as Kaidan applied gentle pressure to his entrance. He then turned his hand and reached lower to cup his balls in hand. "You're amazing, John."

"And you're stalling," Shepard said, his voice uneven, bearing more of a waver than he'd ever dared let out outside of the bedroom. Kaidan smiled fondly at the thought.

"Not stalling, not really," Kaidan said, uncapping the bottle of lube and letting the substance pour down the cleft of Shepard's ass, his thumb reaching to slide through the slippery mess. "Just trying to see how much I can tease before you lose it."

"Same thing," Shepard huffed, biting his lip when the thumb pressed inside him. Kaidan could tell the tension was starting to wear down, replaced by a subtle loss of control when Shepard let out a quiet moan.

It didn't take long to to get Shepard ready for the main event. He was trembling imperceptibly by the time Kaidan withdrew his hand and moved to kneel between his parted legs. He slicked himself up and pressed the head of his dick to Shepard's entrance, but before he could ask, warn or even say anything, really, Shepard was pressing back, urging him to go in. So he complied. Ever since Horizon, Kaidan's been having a hard time refusing anything Shepard asked of him, verbally or otherwise. Was the commander taking advantage of that? Probably. Kaidan didn't mind it much.

Leaning over Shepard's back, Kaidan draped one arm around his waist and the other across his chest. He let himself sink slowly into Shepard, despite how desperately he wanted to be already thrusting away. Shepard's head hung low as he let Kaidan set the pace for now, breath hitching every so often.

Soon, Kaidan started moving, pulling slowly out and then pressing in faster. Shepard moved in time with him, making the motion longer, more defined. Burying his face in Shepard's shoulder, Kaidan let himself concentrate on feeling every last bit of what they were doing. He relished the way they were moving together, how Shepard's heat embraced him tight, the play of back-muscles pressed to his chest. Nothing about his lover was still in that moment. Shepard had also gotten on his elbows to add some measure of length to the rocking motion.

And then, as things became heated, something happened that neither of them had expected. Kaidan wasn't sure what he'd been thinking at the time, because the event itself had felt bigger than what surrounded it. His teeth closed on Shepard's shoulder, right at the muscle connecting between shoulder and neck, biting him none too gently, and it had given them both pause that Shepard let out a single, deep moan and arched his back just so to force Kaidan deeper inside him. Kaidan in turn had to screw his eyes shut to keep himself in check.

In his defense, Kaidan had all the reasons to be this aggressive and possessive at the time. Shepard had been incredibly reckless that day. And he'd had more near misses than usual. Despite the hectic sensual activity, Kaidan's mind was still reeling with potential loss. He needed the affirmation that Shepard was right here under him, and that everything was still the way it should be. His arms, still wrapped around Shepard, tightened their hold as he let the patch of skin slide from between his teeth. He pulled back, drawing a little out of Shepard's body, then shoved back in, forceful and demanding.

"Like it when I bite you?" he whispered next to Shepard's ear, lips ghosting on his neck. "I could do it again..." A bruise was already forming where he'd laid claim to Shepard's skin, and he tried to not feel too guilty about it. He hadn't expected to bite him at all, let alone do it hard enough to bruise, but it was Shepard's response that got him going, aiming for more. He was fucking into the Commander's body faster now, harder. A sort of tension was forming in the pit of his stomach, demanding release, but he was pushing it back.

"Kaid--" Shepard huffed, rushing to meet the Major's relentless pace, almost surrendering to it like it was something he'd been dying to do all along. When Kaidan's teeth skimmed the skin along his neck, he downright whimpered, hanging his head lower. It was only when he realized Kaidan wasn't going to do it again without explicit consent that Shepard nodded his head. "Yes.  _Yes,_ Kaidan,do that again, please..." he answered at last. "Make it hurt." The last word was nothing but air, but Kaidan heard it all the same. An unexpected thrill rushed to his dick and he groaned against Shepard's skin.

"Aye aye, Commander," he answered, a small smirk rising to his lips before he did just as he was asked, biting down hard on a patch of skin-covered muscle right next to the first spot he'd bitten. One of his hands slid down to grab Shepard's cock firmly, stroking it in time with his own thrusts. Shepard was so hard, so ready to come, but Kaidan felt something was missing. He loosened the bite and his hold of Shepard, and stopped all motion, to Shepard's quite vocal disagreement.

"What're you--"

"Lie on your back," Kaidan said as he pulled out carefully. He used the time it took Shepard to process the instruction and follow it to add some lube onto his dick, and once Shepard was ready, he reached to anchor his hands under the commander's knees. One knee was propped onto his shoulder, freeing his hand to direct himself back in. The look Shepard was giving him was resolve-shattering. His eyes so blue, lids hanging at half-mast. A faint flush on his face. Yes, changing positions had been a good idea. Kaidan let himself slam back inside, making Shepard grunt and arch his back. Hands reached up to wind around Kaidan's back and pull him down, and he went easily. "Alright?" he asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Shut up and move," was all the answer Shepard would provide, making Kaidan chuckle as he did as he was told. His face buried in Shepard's neck, leaving kisses everywhere his lips could reach.

When Kaidan bit Shepard again, his hand once more pumping at his cock, Shepard let out a strangled sound and came. It was so sudden, such a surprise, that Kaidan wasn't sure how to address it. In short, he continued to stroke Shepard through it, and only once he was done did he loosen the bite again and moved to grab both of Shepard's thighs. The mere sight of post-orgasmic Shepard was too much, and knowing it was he who'd gotten him there was what got Kaidan to his own climax.

A long moment passed, and Kaidan was really only aware of the fierce look Shepard had set on him while he came. He then leaned forward to press apologetic kisses to the bite-marks he'd left on his lover's body. He pulled out and slumped down next to Shepard, lying on his back and panting.

After a moment, Kaidan turned his head and watched him. It was a beautiful mess. Shepard on his back, sweaty and panting, glancing back towards him with a small, tentative smile. Kaidan wanted to keep it. He wanted to have this forever, this moment of utter peace. Shifting closer, Kaidan nuzzled at the twin bruises, pressing his chest to Shepard's side as his arm rested across the man's belly. There was no room for words between them at that moment, and so the renewed silence lingered, lighter now than it had been before.

 


End file.
